East Faerûn
East Faerûn borders the eastern expanses of the Sea of Fallen Stars. Here the sea forms a long arm that travels to the east before turning south to become the Alamber Sea. The northern nations of this mysterious area are termed the Unapproachable East and the southern nations the Old Empires in campaign setting publications. Many of these nations allow slavery, and depend on slaves for much of their economy. Regions Aglarond :Main article: Aglarond This nation lies on a long peninsula that just westward into the Sea of Fallen Stars. Its landward border joins it to Thay, a powerful enemy that Aglarond constantly opposes. Much of the peninsula is occupied by the Yuirwood, a forest home to half-elves and old ruins. Along the eastern border is the Umber Marshes. The capital city is Veltalar, home of a powerful sorceress known as the Simbul. Altumbel :Main article: Altumbel A small, isolated kingdom on the western end of the peninsula it shares with Aglarond. Chessenta :Main article: Chessenta A war-torn region of cities leagued against each other in a group of alliances, this area is a nation in name only. It is located along the southern coast of the inland sea, between Chondath to the west and their former rulers in the old empire of Unther. The major geographic features are the Akanmere lake in the west and the wide Chessenta bay along the coast. The nominal capital is the port city of Cimbar. Chondalwood :Main article: Chondalwood This is a long, forested region to the south of Chondath and Chessenta. It is a wild region, home to elves, sylvan creatures, strange walking plants, and savage druids. It lies just to the north of the vast region of the Shaar, being separated by the Firestrap mountains. Mulhorand :Main article: Mulhorand An ancient land and empire that lies at the eastern extreme of the inland sea far to the east toward the Hordelands. In times past this nation was ruled directly by their deities. To the east are the Plains of Purple Dust and Murghôm. The capital is the ancient port city of Skuld. Murghôm :Main article: Murghôm This is an inland nation of farmers and horsemen who dwell about the Brightstar Lake. They are located to the east of Mulhorand, and have gained partial independence from their old rulers in that land. It is separated from the vast Hordelands to the north and east by the Great Wild Wood. Thay :Main article: Thay This eastern nation is most noted for the evil, Red Wizards who rule the land, and their extensive use of slavery. Much of the land lies atop a large plateau, with a second plateau and the volcanic Thaymount mountains atop that. The southern border joins the Alamber Sea, an eastern arm of the Sea of Fallen Stars, as well as Mulhorand. To the north is Rashemen, and to the west Thesk and Aglarond. It is separated from the hordelands to the east by the Sunrise mountains. The capital city is Eltabbar. Unther :Main article: Unther Another former empire, this land lies to the west of Mulhorand, on the west bank of the Alamber Sea. The southern part of this land was recently invaded and occupied by Mulhorand, while only a small nation at the north end retains their freedom. The capital of the unoccupied portion of Unther is the port city of Messemprar. The western border of Unther lies along Chessenta. Category:Locations in Faerûn